Ca ne se fait pas
by Elro
Summary: Tout effort mérite récompense. Et tout réduire à néant, dans la famille, ça ne se fait pas. OS. Défi du Poney


Je vous souhaite à tous une bonne et heureuse année. Que la magie d'Arda continue à vous envelopper !  
Poney, je t'aime !

* * *

Yule est un moyen comme un autre d'oublier la morosité de l'hiver.

On se prépare à revoir la famille qui n'est, de toute façon, jamais bien loin. Et pour rendre cette période encore plus spéciale, on cuisine, on décore. On met les petits plats dans les grands.

Et pour que tout soit parfait, on commence de bonne heure. Quelques mois à l'avance.  
A vrai dire, dans la famille, l'esprit de Yule ne nous quitte jamais réellement : nous commençons à le préparer quatre mois à l'avance et nous aimons pouvoir continuer à en profiter jusqu'aux beaux jours.

Mon fils aime partir, dès la fin de l'été, à la recherche des tissus qui serviront à orner de la plus jolies des façons notre smial. Car c'est une fierté de savoir que personne ne saura nous égaler.  
Il a un goût sûr et ramène toujours de quoi changer d'avis plusieurs fois.

Mon mari, lui, aime sortir l'argenterie. Il souffle dessus, passe le doigt. Il grimace inévitablement en voyant la trace qu'il y laisse, alors, il entreprend de tout frotter, jusqu'à ce que ça brille. Et il recommence presque toutes les semaines.

Pour ma part, je prends un tricot à terminer et vais m'installer à _La table de chêne_, un salon de thé très honorable, où les femmes de bonne famille se retrouvent. Je ne me joins pas à elles, mais j'écoute. Les ragots sont intéressants. J'aime beaucoup les raconter à la mère Piedblanc : elle est à moitié sourde et n'a aucune mémoire : on peut être certain qu'avec elle, le pique-nique entre un père et sa fille deviendra le diner témoin de l'horreur la plus terrible : une liaison amoureuse incestueuse, au nez et à la barbe de tous les autres. Mettre les autres dans l'embarras est un petit plaisir, mais il est tellement agréable...  
Mais ce n'est pas pour ça que j'écoute toutes ce mégères. Il est de mise, par chez nous, qu'aucune discussion ne saurait débuter ou s'achever sans faire mention de repas. Et ce sont toutes les recettes, tous les petits trucs, tous ces détails qui m'intéressent.  
Je ne supporterais pas qu'on me gâche la fête en sachant que les Brandebouc ou qui que ce soit d'autre dégustent un meilleur repas que le mien.

Il en est hors de question.

Il y a des choses qui ne se font pas dans cette famille. Et être dépassée par ces jeunettes qui n'ont rien dans la tête, ce serait intolérable.

Alors, je note tout. Rajouter une goutte d'eau froide pour que la soupe se conserve. Tremper les pruneaux dans le thé pour leur redonner toutes leur saveur. Mettre des haricots sur la pâte à tarte pour l'empêcher de lever... J'en connais la plupart, mais ma mère a parfois omis de m'apprendre certains secrets de famille. Alors, j'emprunte ceux des autres.  
Cette année, je pense faire un confit de canard au miel et aux pistaches, avec des pommes au four. Le tout décoré avec les rouleaux de tissu ocre que m'a acheté Lothon. J'ai encore les rideaux et la nappes à coudre, les serviettes à broder.  
Je me dépêche donc de ranger mon tricot -il n'a pas beaucoup avancé- et je rentre le plus vite possible à notre smial. Je note tout ce que j'ai appris dans mon carnet, ça pourrait me servir.  
Je m'assieds dans mon vieux fauteuil à bascule avec mon aiguille, mon fil et mon ouvrage. Lothon finit par rentrer des commissions. J'attends qu'il ait tout posé dans la cuisine pour lui demander de retrouver nos décorations de l'année dernière. Il faut que je sois bien certaine de ne rien refaire. On pourrait dire que je manque d'originalité.

"

Je ne supporte pas de voir les gens ne rien faire autour de moi. Alors, je l'envoie faire quelques cartons d'invitation. Mon frère, Bruno, et son insupportable épouse, pour le plaisir de l'écraser sous le talon de ma botte bien cirée. Et puis, bien sûr, Bilbo. Il faut rester dans ses bonnes grâces... Il y a des choses qui ne se font pas dans la famille. L'oublier en ferait partie.

Et pourtant, je l'exècre, je le déteste. Il est tellement _anormal_. Mais Cul-de-Sac... Je n'en ai que les cuillers, bientôt j'en aurai aussi les murs.

J'ai appris récemment, par les indiscrétions de cet idiot de jardinier, que monsieur Bilbo est allergique au miel d'acacia. Et par un malheureux hasard, il se trouve que je vais en enduire mon confit... Pourvu qu'il ne neige pas, nous aurions du mal à déménager jusqu'à Cul-de-Sac avant la nouvelle année si le chemin qui y mène est gelé.

Mais pourvu qu'en s'étouffant, en gonflant, il ne fasse pas trop de bruit et de saletés. Je ne voudrais pas que ma réputation en pâtisse. Qu'il meure donc en se rendant utile : Cul-de-Sac et ma réputation. Réduire à néant des années de travail, ça ne se fait pas.

"

La réponse de ce vieux fou de Bilbo est arrivée ce matin. Il est flatté de notre invitation. Il nous avertit également qu'il aura une grande et heureuse nouvelle à nous annoncer. Une nouvelle qui concerne l'avenir familial de Cul-de-Sac. Mon cœur se met à battre à la chamade. J'aurais presque des scrupules à empoisonner ce brave homme. Je l'avais bien mal jugé. Je vais repenser mon menu.

"

Mon héros. Il est là. Sous ses apparences dépenaillées, je ne peux m'empêcher d'apprécier sa présence exotique. Il souhaite attendre le dessert pour son annonce. Je sers alors le confit aux pistaches... et au caramel, prête à affronter toutes les histoires loufoques que nous entendons depuis des années. Je fais mine d'acquiescer, là où d'ordinaire je n'affiche qu'indifférence. Chacun de ses mots tinte différemment à mes oreilles : et pourquoi donc, au lieu de voir ce gros benêt sur la chaise, ne vois-je qu'une clef... une clef menant à des trésors... des montagnes de pièces d'or. Elles tintent à mes oreilles. J'attends qu'il nous cède enfin son smial...

Je hâte un peu le fromage pour passer au dessert. Un mille-feuilles aux noix. Son dessert préféré. Qu'on ne vienne pas me dire que je ne l'aurais pas mérité !

Il s'éclaircit enfin la gorge et se lève. J'arrête de respirer.

« Mes chers amis, je suis heureux d'avoir passé ce délicieux repas ici, ce soir. Je crains que ce ne soit hélas l'un des derniers, pour ma part. En effet, quelque chose va profondément changer dans notre famille. Chère Lobelia, je sais que vous serez heureuse d'en être l'une des premières averties. Comme vous le savez, le malheur s'est abattu sur notre famille cette année. Pour y remédier, j'ai décidé de m'occuper de ce qui me survivra. »

_Enfin........ !_

« J'ai donc décidé de faire de Frodo, le fils de Drogo... »

"

Je n'ai jamais entendu la fin de sa phrase. Je me suis étouffée avec une noix mal pilée. Otho n'a jamais voulu me répéter ce qu'il avait dit. Il m'a simplement dit : « Dans la famille, ça ne se fait pas. » Puis il m'a recommandée de mettre un peu de miel d'acacia pour Bilbo et des poires pour Frodo, dans le repas de Yule de l'année prochaine. Il y serait, parait-il, mortellement allergique.


End file.
